The invention relates generally to a graft syringe assembly, and method of using same, for the delivery of bone graft material to treat a surgical site.
In the surgical field, it is not uncommon for surgeons to provide bone graft material to anatomical structures affected during surgical procedures to aid in the bone regeneration process and to promote healing. Unfortunately, the current state of the art for devices designed for delivering such material suffer from many disadvantages. These disadvantages include not being able to mix bone graft material and other fluids in the device, not offering flexibility with the delivery point of bone graft material once the device is inside the patient's body where movement is limited, not being able to fit fixtures of varying size and shape for delivering different amounts of bone graft material, not providing a visual indicator of the amount of bone graft material being delivered, not providing a visual indicator of the amount of fluid that is mixed in the syringe device.
Accordingly, the invention provides various embodiments of devices, methods of use, and kits, for the delivery of bone graft material to treat affected anatomical sites, that overcome the disadvantages of known devices and methods while offering features not present in known art. Although certain deficiencies in the related art are described in this background discussion and elsewhere, it will be understood that these deficiencies were not necessarily heretofore recognized or known as deficiencies. Furthermore, it will be understood that, to the extent that one or more of the deficiencies described herein may be found in an embodiment of the claimed invention, the presence of such deficiencies does not detract from the novelty or non-obviousness of the invention or remove the embodiment from the scope of the claimed invention.